Arrendelle Academy
by Let-my-words-be-light
Summary: Elsa goes to a private school for special teenagers. But when she introduces Jack Frost, the new kid, to the school she feels an immediate attraction to him. But will it cost her more than she thinks. Summary is terrible, please read!(Jelsa/Jack x Elsa) (Jackunzel/Jack x Rapunzel) (Mericcup/Merida x Hiccup) (Kristanna/ Kristoff x Anna)
1. Chapter 1: Elsa

Arendelle Academy

Chapter 1: Elsa

"Zzzzzz"

"What did you say?" asked the guy giving me a tour of the oh-so-well-known Arendelle Academy. "Ohhh, nothing." I replied as we walked into the cafeteria. Who am I kidding? This tour is soo boring. I mean the guy just kept talking on and on about how he didn't have a girlfriend and that he was _totally_ single. Seriously I just wanted to bust out in a WHO CARES moment! Like at least talk about the school, tour guy! "Soo, did you know I'm captain of the wrestling team." He boasted, flexing his muscles as if I was some adoring fan. Gosh, can't this guy take a hint? "You want to feel my muscles, you know just make sure I'm not lying." He offered, shooting what he probably thought was a movie star smile. Can you say, Ewwwww! "In your dreams, weirdo!" I shot back. "Alright this is our last stop." He replied. "Finally," I breathed. What a relief the tour is finally over! Suddenly tour guy is leaning forward. Ugh, he's trying to kiss me. Can't tour guy see that I have zero interest in him whatsoever? Ew, this guy is so disgusting I just wanna-

"Slap!"

It took us both a moment to realize what had just happened. My hand was really cold. Haha, oops, seems like I kind of slapped him with ice. Poor guy, I mean he's pretty despicable but that doesn't mean he has to come to school tomorrow with a bruise on his entire left cheek. "What did you do that for?!" tour guy yelled. "You tried to kiss me, you . . . you" I stuttered. "Incredibly handsome jock?" he attempted, putting on a broken smile. "Pervert, that's what you are!" I retorted as I began to walk away. "Well you were practically staring at me like, the entire time!" I clenched my fists; all the pity I previously felt for him is completely washed away. Doesn't this guy know what staring off into space means?! I turned around, some ice at my fingertips, but I showed great self-control. My mom would have been proud. My hands warmed just enough to where I could execute my plan perfectly. "Maybe, but you don't have any proof." I responded, feeling extremely confident in the trap I was setting up. "Do I really need any, I mean who wouldn't fall for this?" he said, kissing his muscles. Inside, I felt like punching him, but I had to play the part. "I guess, but that doesn't mean I do," I said putting on an uncertain face. He looked at me, his eyes flashing with evil anticipation. He was like a shark zeroed in for the kill. Or so he thought. "You know what I think? I think you like me, and you're just trying to hide it." He said. He was close now. "What makes you think that?" I asked, acting as if I was super nervous. "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't let me do this." He whispered eyes on my lips. "Wait." I said. "I totally think you're attractive." I continued, defending myself. "You do? Oh, I mean, of course you do," tour guy said playing it cool. I now had the upper hand. "By the way, what's your name, incredibly handsome jock?" I asked slyly, knowing he clung to my every word. "Ceh, Cehm. Hans." He said, attempting to sound macho. "OK, _Hans_, I think we got off on the wrong foot; let's start over, hmm?" I requested. "Sure. My name is Hans and to whom may I have the pleasure of giving this tour?" he asked, sounding like a proper prince from another land. "Hello Hans, my name is Elsa and I think I'm a little more ready for that kiss now." I tried, holding back a gag. "Well I think I'm a great kisser." He said playfully.

"How charming!"

"You have no idea." he muttered under his breath. Suddenly he was moving forward. Our lips were about to touch when, I stepped back and put my palm to his lips, blasting him with ice. "Mmmmm!" he struggled trying to say something, but no one's lips would have been able to open through that ice. I should probably feel sorry for him. Nahhh. I started walking away when I bumped in to someone. I looked up and saw the exact person I wanted to see.


	2. Author's Chapter 1

**OK, I want everyone to know that you don't have to read this chapter. I've read other Jelsa stories and the author pictures the characters as real people. Well, I don't. Honestly, I feel that if they were real people they wouldn't reach the perfection that they do when they're animated. I'm not hating on the people who imagine them as humans, if that what you think I'm doing. Heck, you can imagine them as lawn chairs, but I'm just expressing my opinion. You can imagine them as humans if you want, but if not then just know that great minds think alike. Still though, like I said, I'm not hating on people who imagine them as humans. That's all I wanted to put out there, for now.**


	3. Chapter 2: Elsa

**I just got my first review. Ahhhhhhhhhh! I mean, Eeeeeeeeeeep! Whatever, all exited noises! Thanks go out to .18. I really appreciate the encouragement, especially since I just started my first crossover. Keep reading! Oh, and I forgot to write that I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Disney/Pixar and Dreamworks. Once again thanks, tell your friends, and please review ! **

Arendelle Academy

Chapter 2: Elsa

"Oh, hey Elsa!" Anna chirped happily. "Hi Anna, sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't really looking where I was going." I apologized. I was kind of thinking about how I totally tricked that jerk _Hans_ back there. "Oh, it's ok Elsa, at least be happy it was me and not vice principal Dream, or should I say Mrs. Works." She said, lightening the mood. "Ha, yeah, that would have been bad. Oh, about that, what's the deal with the two vice principals, instead of one head principal?" I asked curiously. "Well," she began, "Walt Disney or Mr. Disney is vice principal to the boys' wing of the Academy, and Mrs. Works is vice principal to the girls' wing of the Academy." She rambled. Well, I don't really know if she does that frequently, because I just started seeing her more often. See, I'm the eldest, but Anna's been to this school longer because she can control her powers better. Well, never mind, she really can't control her powers at all. It's just that her power is pretty much harmless. If anything, it's good for everyone. It's also kind of cheesy, so I tease her a lot for it. Don't worry though, I do it playfully. Alright, here it is, she-has-the-power-of-making-people-happy-when-she-talks-or-sings. So while I was making living snowmen, Anna was singing with birds and butterflies. First we great friends, but then we got really distant. That's because when we were both really little, and I couldn't control my powers nearly as well as I can now. Well, one day we were playing, like most five to seven year olds do, and I lost control. What's worse is that I hurt her, my only sister and I still regret it. Suddenly everything changed. Our parents told me to stay inside and constantly practice controlling my powers. So I stayed inside, but with all the time I had on my hands I thought. I thought about my powers. I thought about my parents. But most of all, I thought about how I wasn't the big sister that Anna deserved. She wasn't safe around me anymore. So I stayed away from her as much as I could. She says that I ignored her and pretended she didn't exist. And I sorta did. But if anyone bothers to ask me, she didn't seem to miss me when she was smiling at rainbows, and I was living in a world of frozen chaos. She wasn't very persistent either; I feel like she could have at least tried to do more, she could have knocked down the door even. I don't think I'd have cared what she did as long as it showed me she loved me. Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. We're gonna go to the same school this year, so I'll finally be able to catch up with my long lost sister. That's all I'm gonna say about that. Anyway, back to the present. "So, Anna the guy that was giving me a tour of the school wasn't a very good tour guide. Heck, Hans was-" "Hans!" she yelled, interrupting me. And by the looks of it, she was totally star-struck. Hmm, I guess that movie star smile actually works here. "Oh, isn't he gorgeous?" she gushed. "Incredibly handsome, more like incredibly idiotic." I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" she asked innocently. "Nothing." I replied. "Umm, by the way, would you mind, maybe giving me an actual tour of the school? I didn't really learn anything when Hans was giving me the tour." I said sheepishly. Why was it this hard to ask my sister for a simple favor? "I know right. I almost feel sad for that school he was at last year. He is one yummy exchange student." she raved. That got my attention. "He's an exchange student? Then why was _he_ giving me the tour?" I wondered out loud. "Oh, well every year when a new student comes, the newest student before that gets to give the new-new student the tour. I guess it's to test what the old-new student knows." She explained. "Huh?" I commented, completely flabbergasted. "Think about it." She offered. "Ohhhhh," I said, after focusing on the statement. "So if another new student comes, I'll be the one giving who-ever-it-is the tour." I asked, for conformation. "Yeah," she said. "So how about that tour I was gonna give you?" She asked as we began to make our way down the hall.


	4. Author's Chapter 2

**OK, so every chapter is from someone's POV. So far, it's just been Elsa well this time it's someone different. Basically you'll see the chapter number and then you'll see the character that it's written by. Well, surprise! This next one's not from Elsa's POV. I wanted to change it up a little. You know how there's a humongous amount of Jelsa, Kristanna, and Mericcup writers? I guess this is kinda my way of standing out. I know some of you guys are still waiting for Jack (CaptainBrieOnToast), Kristanna, and Mericcup. Well this is pretty much the first story that I really want to stretch out, soooo well I'll put Jack in the next-next chapter but Kristanna and Mericcup are gonna have to wait awhile. Don't worry though; I totally respect them just as much as I do Jelsa. It's just that I want you to catch all of the action. I don't want Kristanna and Mericcup to be from someone else's point of view. Again, thanks for reading and ****ALWAYS KEEP REVIEWING!**** I'll do one chapter every day when I can. Hopefully, you guys'll gonna tell your friends 'cause I'd love more encouragement.**

**P.S. Oh, and I kinda want to see what kind of guesses you'll make on who the next chappie's gonna be written by.**


	5. Chapter 3

Arendelle Academy

Chapter 3: For me to know and you to find out. ; ) P.S. It's a guy.

I was up with the sun. I always am, but something felt different. _Oh I know, it's that new girl, Elsa._ Ever since Principals Disney and Works showed her on the big screen in the cafeteria, everyone loved her. The guys liked her 'because well, have you seen her? Elsa starts with an "E" for a reason. She puts the "E" in FINE. The girls liked her because of her power, I guess. The ability to make ice in the palm of your hand . . . that's awesome! Everyone liked her, at first. But once word gets out, they'll all come running back to me.

* * *

><p>I walked into school, smile, and strut, smile, and strut. "Hey! Wait up," shouted a voice from behind me. <em>It's Elsa, <em>I told myself; _she's come to say sorry. That gives me the perfect opportunity to ask her out . . . PUBLICLY! She'll have to say yes. _I turned around, about bust out with my, "you're-lookin'-good-today," smile, but instead I saw a brunette, _Ursula,_ in her signature color: purple. "Hey, Pick-up." She teased. "Hello, Hearse." I retorted. As soon as she could reach me, she playfully punched me on the shoulder, playfully, but still hard. "Hey, you started it," I accused. Urs and I met last summer, and she's the one who showed me around the school. I thought about making her my girlfriend, but I decided not to 'cause I'd seen hotter. Looks like I made the right decision. During the summer we had to play this stupid game about "making nicknames for your 'best friends'" She wanted to call me pick-up line since I use them so much, but the name was to long so she went with pick-up. Her nickname, on the other hand, was just a joke. It just, stuck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK BEGINNING<strong>_

I walked up to where my friends were standing. This camp was so stupid. They expect you to make new friends of different varieties, but my friends were pretty much exactly like me. Gaston was playing video games with Ursa. Flotsam and Jetsam were talking to Pitch and everyone was just having a . . . decent time. Even Grimhilde had made friends with Drizella and Anastasia. Suddenly Gaston stood up, putting his fists in the air. He made faux cheers from a fake crowd. "Bam! You lose, I win. Ha ha!" Gaston gloated. "What about a victory dance?" I chuckled. Ursa shot me a death glare. Gaston smiled slyly. Drizella, running away from her sister, bumped into the small table in the middle of the room. The stereo on the table fell, blasting out a radio station as loud as a megaphone right beside your ear. Gaston's smile was even wider than before. He got up and started dancing on the table, and we all burst out in laughter; all except for Ursa. Apparently Gaston noticed. Suddenly he made the come here signal and we all started laughing harder. Ursa was about to walk out of the room when Gaston shouted, "Oh, come on! You know you want this!" Everyone stared at Ursa to see her reaction. "You're a dead man, natural gas!" she yelled back.

"Well if he's the dead man, then she's the hearse," whispered one of Gaston's admirers to another. Everyone dissolved into snickers.

_**FLASHBACK ENDING**_

* * *

><p>"Hellooo . . . Earth to pick-up!" she said bringing me back to reality. "Huh! Oh, sorry Ursa." I say before she gives me one of her killer pinches. "I really have to tell you something that's been spreading. Pitch is out of jail. He still goes to Holiday High, but word is that he might be transferring." She told me. "And why is that important? I mean he's ban from Arendelle Academy anyway." I pointed out. "Yeah, but people are saying he's out to get some guy named Jack." <em>Why does that name so familiar?<em> "Who's that?" I asked curiously. "Duh! The new student. You know he has ice power too." She informed. "Like Elsa?" I asked. "Nooo, like Anna." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What does this have to do with Anna?" I asked, vaguely remembering the red head. "She's Elsa's sister, Sherlock. _God, _don't you know anything?" she criticized. _Hmm . . . _I thought, _maybe I could date Anna to get closer to Elsa. Girl's like that sort of thing, right?_ I wondered about this as I sub-consciously touched the bruise on my cheek.

**GRIMHILDE IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE EVIL QUEEN FROM SNOW WHITE. I DID SOME RESEARCH.**


	6. Chapter 4

Arendelle Academy

Chapter 4: Elsa

"Hey Anna," I greeted; when I got to her table in the cafeteria. She had a fellow red head beside her. Correction, there was a girl beside her with, big, curly, abundant, red hair. "So _thees_ ees your seester." The red head concluded, with an unmistakable Scottish accent. "Yup, Elsa this is Merida, Merida this is Elsa." She introduced. Merida stuck out her hand to shake. I grabbed it, feeling something weird on her hands. Are those calluses? "Uhh, Merida. Are there any calluses on your hands?" I asked curiously. "Aye, bean een archry seence ah was a wee theeng." She said her accent as strong as ever. "So Merida, what's your power?" I prodded. "Weel ah don't half a pahwer. Ah gees ah'm joost reelee good at archry." She told me. Wow, a student without a power! That's so cool! It's much easier to do cool stuff when you have powers, but it's awesome when normal people do cool stuff! "Hey, why don't we g-" Anna stopped. Someone had tapped her on the shoulder, and you'll never guess who.

* * *

><p>"Hans." I said.<p>

"Elsa." He replied. Anna was still shocked from the tapping on the shoulder thing. "Sooo, Anna." Her eyes widened. I guess she was surprised that he knew her name. Meanwhile, Merida had taken out her arrows from her backpack and started whittling them. She probably had no idea what was going on right beside her. "I want to know if you'd like t-" Suddenly, everything happened. Merida pushed her arrow too far to the side, Anna jumped, and Hans toppled over. Wait, have I forgotten something. Oh yeah, ANNA FELL ON TOP OF HANS! Hans smiled, trying to break the ice. "Well, this awkward. Not you're awkward, but just 'cause we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" she rambled. I've decided that she does do that often. "So Anna, wanna go out some time?" he asked, flashing a "movie star" smile. I swear she would have fainted if she weren't already on the ground. "Can I say something crazy?" she wondered out loud. "I love crazy." He joked, helping Anna up. "Totally!" she agreed, hugging him as if he were a giant teddy bear. "Here's my number." She said, handing him a piece of paper from her purse. "Text me!" she shouted as she walked away, linking arms with Merida and I. Then we strut out of that cafeteria and no one got in our way.

* * *

><p>"Grrrrrrrrr." "My stomach is not happy right now." Said my stomach and I. Anna had taken us to the restroom right after we walked out of the cafeteria fifteen minutes earlier than we were supposed to. "Sorry guys, I guess I was just so lost in the adrenaline, that I forgot that humans, even super humans, need food. But didn't you feel so cool?!" Anna gushed. "Aye, boot ah don't theenk ah cun go weeth-aht food for mooch longer." Merida complained. "Choo-choo." Anna looked down at her phone, smiled, and started texting. Suddenly she stopped. "Eeeeeeeeeeep!" she squealed. "What is it?" I asked eagerly, hoping that what Anna was excited about would cheer me up too. "So, Hans wants to go on a triple date with me, you, Merida, Hans, and two of his friends!" she cheered. Merida's eyes widened at the word date. Anna hadn't noticed, but I had. "Merida what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "Weel ah don't reelee daeet ah kahnd of leeft me old school so ah could go to a school where ah don't <em>half <em>to be daeeteeng samwan." She explained. "So, you kind of swore off dating." I confirmed. "Mmhmm." She nodded, smiling. Hmm, I kinda like that idea. Not that I have a reason to swear off boys, but it would probably save me from a lot of drama. "You're right, Merida! Boys only cause problems." She made a face. "Weel that not reelee wah ah leeft. Ah leeft because ah don't want to bee tied daoon. I want to bee . . . free." Now I could really relate to that. "Also, me pahrents reelee want me to settle dahoon so ah cahn get thaht ahspehct ahwoot off me lahf." Wait did I hear Merida correctly? "YOUR PARENTS WANT YOU TO GET MARRIED?!" I yelled. Merida nodded and smiled again, except this time it was weaker. Wow, well I don't think my parents would ever make me do that, but I can imagine how hard it is. Now I see why she's sworn off of boys. I should probably join her. I mean, she must be lonely, going around, not being able to think about boys romantically. She could use someone to back her up. Just until she finally comes around. "You know what, I'm gonna swear off boys too." I said, trying to be supportive like I'd seen people on T.V. "Thahnks!" she replied. "So, neither of you want to go on the triple date with Hans and I?" Anna asked, changing the subject. We both shook our heads. "Oh, well . . . that's alright!" she replied, trying her hardest to perk up. Elsa, stop being so stupid and comfort your sister. She's right there. Why can't I talk to her? Was I really gone so long that she seems like stranger. "Anna, how 'bout I get you a salad before your date, so Hans thinks you have a, cute little appetite." I said the last part in a squeaky voice. "Sure!" she said, cheering up a bit.

* * *

><p>"So, you see, to control any element power, you must focus all your energy the object or action you're trying to make or do." Mr. Avatar said. I guess there aren't enough people to make one class based on that power. In turn, Arendelle Academy just got one class for like seven different elements. Basically Mr. Avatar teaches about how to control ice, water, mineral, plant, animal, fire, and wind. He jumped up and starting riding a ball of wind around the classroom. "Elsa would you like to demonstr-" "Rrriiinnng!" Mr. Avatar got off the ball of wind and walked to the classroom phone. "Hello." He said, sounding pretty ticked off to me. He spun around, scanning the students, and then he pointed straight at me. "Elsa, please go to the front office." He moved his finger toward the door. I walked calmly towards the empty hall. Once I got out of the classroom I jogged, in search of the main office. Finally, I saw a door with a sign saying:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Main Office<strong>

* * *

><p>over it. I walked in, and saw two boys. One had platinum blonde hair, and the other was a brunette. They were both, unexplainably attractive. Sorry, spoke too soon Merida.<p>

**P.S. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING VERY SOON. OH, AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE VERY OFTEN BECAUSE OF SUMMER PRE-AP PROJECTS. I'LL TRY MY BEST, BUT MY EDUCATION COMES FIRST. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Jack

**The wait is over! I'm back! And now, the chapter you've been expecting.**

Arendelle Academy

Chapter 5: Jack

"Hiccup, please get this Nightfury out of my office! I repeat, Hiccup, please get this Nightfury out of my office!" said a woman on the intercom. I looked around the _small _main office. It was pretty plain. I guess that office was supposed to be a representation of the opposite of what this school is. My old school, Holiday High, was pretty cool, but a school where everyone has powers. That's paradise for a guy who's always stuck out in a crowd _because _of his powers. I'll fit in so great, no one will ever gawk at me again. I had just sat down on the colorful, cushioned chair when an abundantly armored boy walked in. Heck, he had so much armor on; I'm surprised his, probably scrawny body, didn't collapse under all that weight. But who am I to judge. I guess I'm not really wrestling captain material either. The boy walked right past me, opening the door to the vice principal's office. Before the door shut, I heard screams from down the hall. Suddenly, a big black figure appeared at the door. The dragon was about twice my size, and being led down the hall by the boy who I'm assuming is Hiccup. "Woah, Toothless, calm down bud." Hiccup said, calming the mighty beast. I stood up, wanting to help. Wait, Toothless?! A dragon like that definitely had to have teeth. I mean, that dragon sure did lack a lot of things; color, calming, the ability to be small, but _that _did not lack _teeth_. I walked toward it, scared, but hoping to be of assistance. I stretched out my hand, making contact with its rough scales. Immediately, its pupils got wider, it smiled, and it had, wait for it . . . _no teeth_. They must be retractable. Hiccup's head swiveled up and he started studying me. He stuck out his arm in front of my hand, and randomly said "Touch my arm." I really saw no point in this whatsoever, but seriously, what harm could a touch do? So I touched his arm, and as soon as my finger dabbed his sleeve, he chuckled. "So you have ice power, huh?" he asked, waiting for conformation. "Yeah," I said, scratching the back of my head nervously. Every time someone figures out about my power they flip! Pleasedontfreakout, pleasedontfreakout! "He's Homesick. You see, where we come from, it snows nine months a year and hails the other three. The cool must have calmed him a bit." He explained. I nodded in understanding. "By the way my name's Hiccup." He said, because he didn't know I'd guessed. He stretched his hand out again. I reached out and shook it. "My name's Jack, Jack Frost."

Out of nowhere, the door opened, and in came heaven. Ok, well I might be exaggerating, but honestly _that's_ how beautiful she was. And her platinum blond hair, it-it sparkled! Then she did the worst thing possible, the sides of her mouth went down and her lips looked like a smile upside down, simply put, she was frowning. She glanced at Hiccup, then me, then Hiccup, then me again. "Excuse me," she began, "but can one of you tell me who Jack is?" she asked. Somehow, I guess I just expected her and say, "Oh, well of course, you're Jack Frost. I mean, it's so obvious because of your platinum blond hair, which so many people probably mistake for white. The last name Frost, and white-ish hair go together like-like me and you." Then she would kiss me on the cheek, and when she pulled apart she would blush the cutest blush. "Hellooo. I still don't know who Jack is." Suddenly, I woke from my trance. "Alright I'm just gonna take a random guess." Ok, this is my second power; girls. Well, it's not really a power; it's more of a talent, but same difference right? I was in for a surprise because the girl walked over to Hiccup pointed one perfectly manicured finger at his chest. One perfectly manicured finger that should be on my chest! "Are you Jack Frost?" she asked. "Sure am." Hiccup responded. Then, they looked at each other, but the look that they were giving each other was . . . weird. You'd think that they'd be staring into each other's eyes with an I- like- you-because-you're-attractive look, but what I saw was more of an I-know-a-secret-and-you-know-it-too. What is going on?! I should be looking deep into a pretty girl's eyes, after all _she _did come looking for _me_! Eventually, I realized the girl's vibrating stomach, and how her head had leaned onto the chest plate of his armor so that I wouldn't be able to see her laughing. "Oh yeah, telepath playing a joke on the new kid. That's hilarious guys." I remarked, when I finally got the joke. That just made them laugh harder. Finally someone spoke up. "I'm not a telepath." The girl defended, through her (adorable) giggles. I turned to Hiccup, but honestly, he didn't _seem _like the person who would do something like that. That snake! My gaze hardened. Hiccup raised hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not a telepath either. I only got accepted into this school because I'm good with dragons." His eyes lost a little bit of their laughter, "The truth is, I don't really have a cool power like the rest of you guys." The girl's face lit up. Which, I don't really know why, because Hiccup totally just spilled out his guts to us. "I have a friend who doesn't have a power! She's got big, curly, red hair, and blue eyes, and she's petite, and-" her voice slowed and lowered in realization, "-and she swore off boys." Hiccup looked down in thought, then glanced up at her and smiled. "Well, girls should never make promises they can't keep." He said mysteriously, and with that he walked out of the office. "So how did you guys do that anyway?" I asked, after I made sure he was long gone. "Hmph, while you were zoned out we just came up with the joke. Then you woke up, and we played it out." She explained. An awkward silence slipped between us. "My name is Elsa," she blurted. "Elsa." I toyed with the name. "My name is- well I guess you already know what my name is." I chuckled. There was that silence again. "Well let's take the tour, shall we?" she offered. "We shall, Madame." I agreed as our cold hands touched on the way out. Wait, cold?


	8. Chapter 6: Elsa

Chapter 6: Elsa

Slowly, we strolled out of the Main Office and into the hall towards the cafeteria. The only thing I was thinking was, THIS IS SO AWKWARD! Of course, I was never one to express my feeling too vividly, so I just walked in the most silent and awkward silence that I have ever experienced.

"You gonna give me the tour now?" Jack asked.

A blush creeped up to my cheeks.

"Umm, yes. Well, this is, _obviously_, the cafeteria. This is where pretty much all the drama happens."

Immediately a picture of Anna on top of Hans popped into my mind. I shook my heading disgust.

"Drama. High school. No way!"

I smiled.

"Well, believe it or not, some pretty big stuff happens here."

"Oh yeah, like what? I bet you can't name one thing that will surprise me. I've been to too many schools to be surprised about anything that goes down in the cafeteria anymore."

"Hmm, let's see," I said, tapping my finger on my cheek and pretended to be thinking. Although, I totally wasn't. "There is that chef that occasionally runs through the cafeteria with a giant knife."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Well, that's, uhh, new."

I laughed a full, heartfelt laugh.

"Thank you."

Jack smiled.

"For what?"

"Nothing," I replied nonchalantly.

"Okay . . ."

* * *

><p>"So, what's the typical drama like?"<p>

"Well, sometimes there's the kids with the same power, or that one girl fawning over that one guy and never admitting it. Stuff like that."

"Hmm, have you ever experienced that?"

His cheeks reddened.

"No."

"Oh."

"No, I've never met someone with the same power as me," I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I meant."

We continued walking in silence when suddenly there was a loud "BANG" in the kitchen. I turned around and instinctively held up my hand toward the developing flames. Immediately, ice cooled down the yellow-orange wisps of fire. It was fast. The ice went around the doorway and gave just enough space for the chef to run out screaming, "Zacreblue!". It was thoughtful. I looked at my hand and then back to the now frosted kitchen. I knew one thing for sure, it wasn't me.

As soon as Jack stopped, I gaped at him. It was so rare to find another person who can control elements, and even harder to find someone who can control the same element as me, I couldn't help but be . . . shocked.

When he looked away from the ice and saw me, he found a sudden interest in the tiles on the cafeteria floor.

He was blushing. I know because his ears were more red the fire he had just put out.

"Well that was impressive!"

"I get that a lot, but I figured new school where everyone has power? I'll be just like everyone else. Guess not, huh?"

I giggled.

"Oh, you think you're such a big shot don't you? Well watch this."

I held my toward the ground, and a twirl of my fingers I had created a snowman.

Now it was Jack's turn to be shocked.

"So, uhh, I guess now you've met someone with the same power as you?"

* * *

><p>After we went through the cafeteria, I had absolutely no idea where to go.<p>

"So where to next?" Jack asked ironically.

"Umm, let me see your schedule," I responded, authoritatively.

"Ooh, let's see if we're in any of the same classes girlfriend!"

He meant to sound girly and mocking, but I could've sworn I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard him say the word girlfriend. _As if, get a grip of yourself Elsa!_

"Hmm let's see, first period, Self-Defense; second period, Art; third, Shop; fourth, aww . . . Health Class; third lunch; fifth, Element Control, that's what we're in right now; sixth, Theatre; and seventh, Science. Well, huh, looks like I sorta have all my classes with you.

Jack smirked.

"It must be destiny!" He gushed in his girl voice again.

_Great._

We walked on. It was awkward again.

Suddenly, I felt someone watching me. I looked over at Jack, but he was just staring at his paper and smiling as if something were absolutely hilarious.

I looked around and that's when I spotted him.

Flynn.

"Jack," I hissed, surprising him out of his trance, "put your arm around me!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" I whisper-shouted.

"OK!"

He put his arm around me and it somehow felt, familiar, comfortable. That didn't matter though, what mattered was my ex-boyfriend coming straight towards me. He walked on until he saw me. His eyes sparked with recognition. _Please don't say anything! Please don't say anything!_ He walked faster.

"Elsa, is that you?"


	9. Chapter 7: Goodbye

**Ummm . . . sorry , I'm switching to Wattpad. I found a bunch of holes in my story and I was too lazy to change it on Fanfiction so, I decided I'd just start all over on Wattpad. The new version of Arendelle Academy on Wattpad is completely fixed and in progress so, remember to visit my profile at the username : Alycat122333**

**I'll copy the story back to fanfiction when I'm done. Bye guys! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
